A Gifted Sight
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Sakura of all people has a special gift what is it well your going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A gifted sight

Sakura of all people has a special gift what is it well your going to find out.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 1

Sakura sighed as she walked in the back of her team behind Kakashi-sensei. They were on their first real mission a C-rank escorting a man back to his home in the land of waves. Sakura shook her head as an uneasy felling crept over her. Last night she had a horrible dream that Kakashi was ripped in half by a chain but he was a jonin there was no way that could happen to him…right? She walked along and tried to focus on happier things like getting a date with Sasuke. She noticed the puddle on the side of the road and for an instant she thought something was wrong but since Kakashi didn't mention it she just assumed it was nothing. Suddenly time slowed down and then two men appeared on either side of Kakashi with a chain of shuriken running between them and they pulled it tight ripping Kakashi in half. Sakura blinked and everything was back to normal nothing had happened but for some reason she was sure it would and acted on instinct as she rushed forward. "Kakashi-sensei get down!" She tackled the one eyed jonin to the ground just as two men appeared and pulled their chain tight but then they noticed they had missed their target as he was lying on the ground having been knocked out of the way by one of his gennin. One of them chuckled as Naruto and Sasuke turned to the ninjas.

"Well well looks like the girl sensed us just in the nick of time." Meizu chuckled as Gozu and him got ready to attack again but then a shuriken caught their chain and pinned it to a tree and a kunai was then thrown between the hole in the shuriken making it impossible to pull the chain lose. The demon brothers cursed, as they had to detach their chain from their gauntlets. "Gozu you take care of the jonin and girl I'll handle the boys and bridge builder." With that Meizu rushed Naruto and Sauske why Gozu looked at the still down girl and jonin. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared the girl was laying on top of a piece of log.

"What the where did he go then." Gozu turned just in time to block Kakashi's attempt to stab him with a kunai. "Ha there you are."

"Hum what are the infamous Demon Brothers doing here."

"None of your business Hatake." Sakura got up and was surprised to see a log under her. She looked up to see Kakashi and Gozu going at it why Naruto and Sasuke were busy with Meizu. 'I got to help Sasuke-kun.' She thought as she rushed forward with a kunai at the ready. Suddenly Gozu appeared in front of her and took a swipe at her. Lucky for her Kakashi appeared and blocked it.

"Sakura go help Naruto and Sasuke I got this." She just nodded as she ran around the two ninjas and headed for Meizu.

"Good thing you got a good sensor on your team are we would have killed you in an instant though you seemed to already have the replacement jutsu in place for us."

"Indeed a good thing she is on my team." 'Just what was that now I know for a fact she didn't sense them I'll have to talk to her about it latter.' Kakashi was quick to doge the fist Gozu tried to hit him with and then blocked another attempt by him trying to hit him with his poisoned drenched gauntlet. He watched as Sasuke told Sakura to guard Tazuna why Naruto and him dealt with Meizu. Sakura nodded and went over to the old man and put herself in between him and both Demon Brothers.

"You really think you can have your attention else where why fighting us." Kakashi looked back to Gozu.

"If it were both of you no but since I'm only fighting you…" He disappeared and reappeared behind Gozu. "Yeah." And then he elbowed him in the back of the neck knocking him out. He turned to his students who were faring quite better than he had thought but then as Naruto was dogging an attack from Meizu he was ever so slightly scratched by his gauntlet on the back of his hand. Kakashi sighed and decide that was enough and quickly appeared in front of Meizu and punched him right in the face breaking his nose. Before Meizu could recover Kakashi kicked him in the chest and then backhanded him upside the head knocking him out as well. Kakashi turned to his team. "Good job you three but Naruto you should know that the gauntlet has poison on it so that small scratch you got could prove to be a problem." Naruto panicked but then looked down at his own kunai and stabbed himself in the hand opening the wound but also getting out the poison then he started to overdo it. "Um Naruto that's good and all but if you keep it up your going to die of blood loss." Naruto paled and quickly stopped.

"What do I do now?" Sakura just rolled her eyes as she rummaged through her pack and pulled out a first aid kit and tossed it to Naruto who pulled out a band-aid and put it over the cut.

"Good you came prepared Sakura you never now what turns a mission might take now then why don't you four set up camp why I take care of these two." The three gennin nodded as Kakashi turned around and picked up Meizu and started over to Gozu. He tied the two up with ninja wire to a tree and then used smelling salts to wake them.

"What happened?"

"Good your awake." Both Demon Brothers looked up and saw the famous Kakashi Hatake standing before them. They went to move only to realize they were restrained and could do nothing. "Now tell me what are two missing nins from the Mist doing in the Land of Fire?" Both Demon Brothers say nothing. "Have it your way then I'll just kill you." They started to sweat. Finally Gozu broke.

"Ok were here for the old man." That was the answer he was expecting.

"Why?"

"Because a very powerful man wants him dead and paid our boss the right amount of money."

"I see so Zabuza has stooped to selling his services." Both brothers look at Kakashi. "I know you defected with him 'The Demon of the Mist'." Both brothers say nothing. Kakashi just sighs and walks off. "A team of ANBU will be here soon to pick you up." And with that he heads to the clearing where his team had set up camp. "Alright we need to talk." The gennin stop what they are doing and listen to Kakashi. "The Demon Brothers said they were here for you Tazuna-san care to explain." The old man sighed.

"Yes it's true you see back in my home land we are under the rule of a man named Gato who is driving us into poverty the only thing that can break his hold on the land is my bridge and so he will stop at nothing to have me dead." The three gennin look at the old man. Sakura and Naruto fell pain in their heart why Sasuke fells it tugging at him but ignores it. "We are poor and do not have the money to pay for a higher mission so I beg you please stay with me until I can complete my bridge."

"I don't know Tazuna-san this has already become a B-ranked mission and could even turn into an A-rank later on my team is young and don't work well enough together for this type of mission yet."

"Please I beg you my land needs me if I die no one will complete my bridge and Gauto will kill my people and family please." Kakashi sighs.

"It's up to my team what do you think?"

"We can do this no sweat."

"Hm." Sakura is silent for a moment.

"I want to continue as well sensei." Kakashi nods.

"Ok then Tazuna we will continue the mission now then lets get a couple minutes of rest and then move out." Everyone nods and set down. "Sakura come here for a moment." Sakura got up and followed her sensei as he led her away from camp. "Ok I want you to tell me how you knew that the Demon Brothers were there." She sighed.

"It was…weird everything was fine and then it was like I saw the future or something and watched them kill you and then everything was back to normal."

"I see thank you Sakura." She bowed and then walked back to camp as Kakashi leaned against a tree. "So Sakura has the Haruno blood line limit that can prove most helpful to our team of course I'll need to tell the hokage when we get back."

3 days latter

The fog surprised everyone as they neared the shoreline and saw the boat waiting for them. They entered the boat and slowly started across the water. It was a slow ride, as they had to keep quiet so they were paddling across the water. "So why is Gauto so afraid of a bridge?" Sauske and Sakura looked at Naruto and then Tazuna wondering the same thing.

"He owns a legit business a shipping company but what people don't know is he is also a ruthless underground boss in all sorts of illegal activities." "The bridge will allow us to connect with the outside world and not go through his company anymore thus freeing us from him." Tazuna points behind Naruto and he and the others turn to see a massive bridge about halfway done.

"Wow."

"Yep that's her my lands shining beacon of hope and I need to finish it no matter the cost." The four ninjas seem to understand and soon the reach the other side.

"You be safe Tazuna."

"You too and thank you." The man operating the boat waves as Tazuna and the four ninjas head inland. Suddenly it happens again time slows down for Sakura and she she's Naruto toss a kunai at something only for it to be a rabbit but then Kakashi yells at everyone to get down as a giant sword comes flying from somewhere and nearly decapitates all of them. Then time returns to normal but as Naruto starts to throw his kunai Sakura turns and waits as the kunai is heard hitting a tree. Naruto rushes over to see that it's a rabbit and starts to comfort the animal. Sakura catches the sun glint off of something and throws her own kunai only to hear it clang off of something metal. Everyone turns to where the noise came from to see a man drop out of a tree.

"Impressive both of you sensed me though I must admit if I hadn't already used the rabbit to replace myself the girl wouldn't have come so close to hitting me." Kakashi said nothing as he entered a fighting stance.

"Zabuza of the hidden Mist."

"Kakashi of the hidden Leaf no wonder the Demon Brothers failed."

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke guard Tazuna he's way out of your league." With that Kakashi raised his headband revealing he had a Sharigan eye.

"Ha the Sharigan already I fell honored." Kakashi pulls out a kunai as the mist thickens. "There are so many spots on a humans body to get an instant kill did you know that." Zabuza's voice was coming from everywhere at once. Sasuke started to shake as he felt the killing intent from Zabuza.

"Don't worry Sasuke I won't let my comrades die." That did it as Sasuke stopped shaking.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." Zabuza suddenly appeared in between the gennin and Tazuna but before he could do anything Kakashi was behind him with a kunai to his throat as the other Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Oh kage bushin huh well to bad." And with that the Zabuza that Kakashi had cut his throat on his kunai only for him to burst into water. Kakashi's eyes went wide as Zabuza appeared behind him and cut him in half with his sword only for Kakashi to become water as well. 'What when did he do that?' Before Zabuza could react Kakashi showed up in front of him and kicked him in the chest and sent him stumbling back towards a small lake nearby. "Not bad 'Copy cat ninja'."

"Thanks 'Demon of the Mist'." Zabuza just chuckled as he did some hand sings and created two clones out of the water. The three Zabuza's rushed Kakashi brandishing their swords. Kakashi blocked the first ones attempt at a swing and then jumped over the seconds attempt to hack off his legs. The real Zabuza saw his chance and thrust his sword only for Kakashi to turn into water again. From behind him a fireball came speeding at him and his clones. He and one clone jumped out of the way why the other one was evaporated. Before the second clone could recover Kakashi appeared in front of him and stabbed it in the head turning it back into water. Kakashi threw his kunai at Zabuza who used his sword to block it as he rushed at Kakashi. He went to cut him in half only for Kakashi to block it with a kunai.

"Impressive but then again I expect nothing less from a fellow jonin." The two back away from one another and then start to run through hand seals. Both finish at the same time. "Raging Current!" The water from the nearby lake shots up and heads at Kakashi.

"Fire Dragon!" Kakashi shots a flaming dragon from his mouth. The two attacks collide and cancel each other out. From the steam comes a chuckle.

"Seems I'll need to take this more serious." In a flash Zabuza is before Kakashi and punches him in the face. Kakashi has no time to recover before being kicked in the chest but he goes with the hit and rolls backwards lessening the damage. Zabuza tries to take off his head but Kakashi ducks under the blade and blocks Zabuza's kick. Undeterred Zabuza swings his sword down at Kakashi forcing him to roll away from him. Zabuza continues to push his advantage as they draw closer to the lake. Suddenly Zabuza stops and this catches Kakashi off guard when he feels a hand wrap around his ankle and pull him down into the water. Underwater Kakashi sees another water clone of Zabuza which Kakashi easily dispatches. As he surfaces and gets on top of the water he notices Zabuza has disappeared. "Water prison." Kakashi blinks as water comes up from the lake and surrounds him.

'Dam he caught me.' Zabuza chuckles.

"Well well look at this the mighty Kakashi trapped like a rat now then to finish off your precious students." Zabuza looks off in the direction of the three gennin as a water clone forms out of the water. Zabuza lifts the fog so he and Kakashi can watch the massacre. The three students see two Zabuza's and that one has Kakashi trapped.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura wants to rush and help her teacher but is afraid of Zabuza.

"Dam what do we do now Sasuke?" Sasuke remains silent not sure what to do.

"Run away take Tazuna and run the clone can't get too far away from it's creator so just run your no match for him."

"What no way we can't just leave you Kakashi-sensei."

"Now's not the time Naruto follow my orders." The three gennin look at one another and nod before Sakura pulls out a kunai and stands before Tazuna why Sasuke and Naruto rush at the Zabuza clone.

"Seems there not going to listen to you." Kakashi sighs as Naruto reaches Zabuza first and goes for a kick, which is blocked by the clone. He punches Naruto away as Sasuke reaches him and tries to punch him. Zabuza grabs his wrist but Sasuke keeps going flipping up for a kick to the head that Zabuza also blocks. Undeterred Sasuke wrenches his arm free and spins around looking to drive his elbow into the clone's head but once more it's blocked. Zabuza sighs as the clone tosses Sasuke into Naruto knocking them both down. Naruto gets up ready to try again but Sasuke stops him.

"We need a plan make some clones to hold him off why I think." Naruto just nodded and preformed his signature move.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Five Naruto's appear and rush at the momentarily stunned Zabuza. One clone goes for a leg sweep, which the Zabuza clone jumps over only to grab a kunai out of mid air and throw it through the clone that was under him. As the smoke enveloped him a punch came straight at his face that he blocked. He then blocked the kick aimed at his stomach and jumped as a third clone tried to knock his legs out from under him. In mid air he was able to twist and just barely dodge the flying kick that would have hit him in the chest. He flung the first clone that had attacked in to a tree and then continued his twist driving his elbow into the back of the other clone. The two remaining clones looked at Zabuza as they rushed him. Both pulled out kunai and went to slash him but he weaved in and out of their attacks. The Zabuza clone grabbed one of Naruto's clones and pulled it in front of the other causing him to stab his own clone. Due to the shock he wasn't ready for the punch that came right at his face and dispelled him. The real Zabuza smirked as his clone turned in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke only for it to fade as a kunai pierced his clone's throat suddenly. He looked in the direction it came from only to see Sakura standing there. He mentally cursed as he and his clone had forgot about her. He turned back to the boys only for his eyes to widen as he saw a demon windmill shuriken flying at him but he easily caught it. He got ready to berate them when his eyes caught the second one that had been in the shadow of the first one. He jumped not taking his hand out of the bubble that had become Kakashi's prison.

"Ha like that would work on me." He noticed both boys grinning as the second shuriken poofs into a Naruto clone throwing a kunai at him. Zabuza curses, as he has no choice but to pull his hand away from Kakashi's watery prison. He grabs the kunai and before even landing on top of the water turns and throws the shuriken at Kakashi. He easily catches it and uses it to knock away the kunai Zabuza throws at him. Zabuza quickly gets his sword back out and charges Kakashi who tosses the shuriken aside and pulls out a kunai to block the sword. The two fight for a couple of minutes before disengaging. "Ok then how about we try ninjutsu." He starts to run through hand sings but notices that Kakashi is also running through them and is doing it faster. He is so shocked he stop. "What the can you see the future?"

"Yes and your future is death." He finishes the hand sings and shouts out the jutsu. "Water dragon jutsu!" The water reacts forming a massive dragon that slams into Zabuza and rams him into a tree. Zabuza groans as he is in a lot of pain. Kakashi slowly approaches when two senbon enter his neck and Zabuza's eyes go wide before he slumps over. Kakashi rushes over and checks his pulse only to find none when a Kiri hunter nin shows up.

"Thank you for weakening him I highly doubt I could have beaten him if you hadn't." Kakashi just nods as the hunter nin bent down and picked up Zabuza. Kakashi knew something was up but was to tired to do anything about it as the hunter nin and Zabuza disappeared. Kakashi pulled his headband back down covering his Sharigan eye as Sakura and Naruto cheered his victory. He smiled as he reached the shore before falling over. His students rushed over.

"Kakashi-sensei are you ok?"

"Yes just a little low on chakra mind helping me out." Naruto and Sasuke nod and each get under one of his arms and helped him stand up and with that the four ninjas and their client headed to his house.

Rouge: And chapter so yeah this idea entered my head and I just had to get the first chapter out so it would quit brothering me.

Chaos: Yeah but why her.

Rouge: I couldn't think of anyone else and now she's not so useless right.

Chaos: Whatever would have been cooler to give it to Naruto.

Rouge: Naruto can't always be the main person.

Chaos: Whatever.

Rouge: Anyways please review thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A gifted sight

Sakura of all people has a special gift what is it well your going to find out.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 2

Tazuna's house

"I'm home." Tazuna called out.

"Dad!" Comes a shout that the ninja believe to be the kitchen. A young woman in he mid twenties comes out and hugs Tazuna. "I'm glad your safe." She looks over to the ninja and then notices Kakashi's state. "Oh my is he alright?"

"Yes mam I'm fine just a little drained that's all."

"Oh that's good to hear." She smiles as she leads them to some stairs. "We have two guest rooms upstairs the boy's can share one and you can have one to your self."

"Thank you mam." Sakura says as the boys start to help their sensei get up the stairs.

With Zabuza

The hunter nin sighed as they looked around. Sensing no one was around they removed the senbon from Zabuza's neck. In the matter of seconds Zabuza's eyes flew open. "Ow that hurt like a bitch."

"Are you ok Zabuza-san?" Zabuza looked over to the masked ninja.

"No those things hurt Haku you know that." Haku just sighed.

"If you hadn't been beaten I wouldn't have had to save you." Zabuza just muttered a string of curses why Haku smiled behind the mask.

"Well help me back to the hideout Haku." With a nod the fake hunter nin picked up Zabuza and carried him back to their hideout.

Tazuna's house

After finding the spare bedrooms the boys and Sakura had split up. Naruto and Sasuke along with Kakashi went to the bigger room why Sakura took the smaller one. She was humming to her self as she sat in front of a vanity brushing her hair. She was thinking about Sasuke when he suddenly appeared in the mirror. She smiled but it soon turned to a look of horror as Sasuke was suddenly on the ground with tiny needles all over his body. Then Naruto appeared they were talking but she couldn't hear anything but then she saw Sasuke's body go limp and knew that meant he was dead. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming but a tear still escaped her eye. She watched as Naruto who was also covered in the needles yelled in anger as red chakra came from his body then the mirror cracked. She was so shocked by what she had seen and quickly got up. Kakashi-sensei needed to know this right away. She left her room and went to the boy's room and knocked. "Who is it?"

"Me I need to talk to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto opened the door and Sakura walked in. Kakashi was on one bed why Naruto walked over to the other. She saw Sauske's sleeping bag on the floor.

"Yes Sakura what is it?"

"I 'saw' something." Kakashi closed his book.

"Naruto Sasuke please go check on Tazuna-san and his daughter." Naruto wanted to protest but saw the look his teacher gave and nodded. He went out first followed by Sasuke who leveled a glare at her as he went by. A shiver ran down Sakura's spine at that. "Ok what did you see?" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Sasuke-kun was in the mirror with all these little needles in him and so was Naruto then Sas…Sasuke went limp and Naruto got mad and red chakra started coming off him then the mirror cracked." Kakashi sighed.

"So in other words you see Sasuke dieing and Naruto get angry." She nodded. "I see thank you Sakura."

"Um what was that red chakra that came from Naruto?" Kakashi sighed.

"That's a secret."

"But-"

"No Sakura I can't tell you only Naruto can." Sakura nodded and left the room as Kakashi looks down. "That's not good Sasuke dieing and Naruto with red chakra I knew I should of trusted my instincts on this one." He should of turned back as soon as he knew they could run into Zabuza but they had wanted to continue and now if Sakura's vision was true then Sasuke would die and Naruto well Kakashi didn't want to think about that. 'I'll just have to make them stronger and quicker.' He knew Zabuza was still alive and he didn't want them having to face off against him again without some proper training. With that in mind he took out a soldier pill and swallowed it regaining his strength. Kakashi walked down the stairs to see his three students sitting at the table. "Ok well if everything is fine here Naruto Sasuke Sakura we need to go do some training."

"Yes finally you going to teach us some cool jutsu." Kakashi just chuckled.

"Not yet first we need to work on your guys control."

"Aw." Kakashi knew that Sasuke was just as upset as Naruto even if he didn't show it.

"Come on I assure you if you learn to do what I'm going to teach you any jutsu will become possible to learn." That wasn't entirely true but it got the desired effect, as both Sasuke and Naruto were more than ready to learn this thing. "Glad to see you're happy with that come on." Kakashi lead his three students to a clearing not that far away from Tazuna's house just incase something came up. "Alright first things first Naruto Sakura you two stay there why I help Sasuke with something." The two nod and back away as Kakashi suddenly runs at Sasuke. He was going mid chunin not fast enough so Sasuke couldn't see him but also quick enough to give him no time to react. Sasuke slipped into his taijutsu stance only to notice Kakashi grab a kunai at the last second and try and stab him. Sasuke was able to duck and roll away from Kakashi but he and the others were caught off guard.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing trying to kill him!" Kakashi ignored Naruto's shout and charged at Sasuke again kunai at the ready. Sasuke pulled out his own kunai and blocked his sensei's attempt at a slash. Kakashi went for a kick but Sasuke ducked it. Sasuke didn't get what was going on at all. Kakashi rushed Sasuke again and went for swipes with the kunai, punches and kicks. Sasuke was able to block or dodge them all actually infuriating his sensei.

"I see I'll need to try harder." He kicked it up a notch to high chunin but Sasuke could just keep up though some of Kakashi's attacks were getting through now. Sasuke had light cuts from the kunai and some bruises from punches and kicks. Sasuke was starting to panic as he thought his sensei was really trying to kill him. Suddenly Kakashi went up to low jonin speed and nailed Sasuke with a hard punch sending him flying. Sasuke bounced across the ground before coming to a stop and got up slowly how he didn't have broken ribs the Uchiha didn't know. Suddenly Kakashi disappeared again and Sasuke had no hope of keeping up. Kakashi was running at his student kunai at the ready to plunge it into his eye but right before he got to Sasuke he saw his student grab his head and when he looked up he had the Sharigan eye. Sasuke could now see Kakashi just barely and saw the kunai coming at his eye. His eyes went wide in horror but right before Kakashi made contact he stopped and eye smiled at Sasuke. "Good now that you have the Sharigan I think it's time for the tree walking exercise." Sasuke fell on his ass as he looked up at his sensei.

"Wow." That was all Naruto could say as Sakura just nodded in agreement.

"Ok you three watch me." With that Kakashi walked over to a tree and started to walk up it. He went about halfway up then walked out onto a branch doing this upside down. "This is easy to do all you have to do is channel chakra to your feet and be careful with how much you use." Seeing their questioning looks he explained. "Too much chakra and you'll blow yourself off the tree not enough and you'll just fall now then take out a kunai and start marking your progress." His students did as told and took out a kunai. They sent chakra to their feet and started walking up the tree. True to their sensei's words it wasn't as hard as they thought as all three made it as high as Kakashi had and then marked the tree before turning to him. "Good to see you all got that relatively quick." Kakashi then went back to the ground and looked up at his smiling students. "Now for the real training." Kakashi took off at full speed, which means all his students saw was a blur of black and silver run up his tree and fly right by them. He kept going until he was at the very top of his tree. He looked down at his stunned students. "Once you're able to run and make it all the way to the top of the tree then you've mastered this but for now just keep trying to walk up the tree until you can't get any higher." With that Kakashi walked back down his tree and sat on a stump as he watched his students. 'Hum Sakura should be able to walk all the way up her first time but she'll need a lot more chakra before she'll be able to run up it any length.' He looked over to Naruto. 'Not enough chakra molded to his feet he'll be fine though it will take him a bit to make it walking up to the top.' Last he watched Sasuke. 'Too much chakra he'll blow himself off.' Sure enough Sakura made it all the way up why Naruto only made it half way before falling on his but. Sasuke only made it a little further than Naruto before he was blown off of the tree and cracked the bark on the tree.

"Wow this was easy." Both boys look up at Sakura. Naruto with happiness for his teammate but Sasuke's was concealed rage behind a mask of contempt.

"Good job Sakura but with your low levels of chakra it will be a while before you can probably do the running part of this exercise." Sakura sighed she knew it was too good to be true. "Naruto as I'm sure you know you need to channel more chakra and Sasuke you need to channel less." Both boys nodded and heeded their sensei's words. Naruto sent more chakra to his feet why Sasuke cut back on the amount he sent. Kakashi just eye smiled as they were now at the right levels and both easily made it all the way to the top. Sakura was now on the ground next to Kakashi. "Ok boys now you don't have the same problem as Sakura so you two move onto the running part and see how far you get." Sakura looked down upset. "Don't worry Sakura you just keep walking up and down your tree and before you know it your chakra supply will grow also when we get back home go to the hospital and ask about learning to be a medic-nin it will help with your great control it will be perfect for you." Sakura smiled at that ever since she had started having the weird visions Kakashi started taking their training seriously. I mean in less than two hours he had helped Sasuke gain his sharigan and taught them all a chakra control technique.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't mention it Sakura it's my job to make you all the best ninjas you can be." Sakura just nodded. She went back to her tree and walked up it again as she watched Naruto and Sasuke try running up the tree. Both made it half way and then lost their concentration and marked the tree before falling.

"I don't get it we just walked up the thing why can't we run up it."

"Simple Naruto you have to concentrate why running up the tree on keeping the chakra at the right levels its much harder running up the tree than walking." Naruto nods and gets up. He and Sasuke try again only getting a little farther before falling off the tree. They continue for another twenty minutes before they can progress no further. "Hum a little over half way that's good for you being new at this and only going for one day."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Though I see Sasuke is a little ahead of you Naruto."

"Of course I'm an Uchiha." Suddenly Kakashi picks up Sasuke and looks him right in the eyes.

"Let me tell you something Uchiha." He spat out the name. "I had an Uchiha on my team he was the dead last but he was a far better man than I ever was." Kakashi sighs. "He died saving me and gave me this Sharigan as a gift no one gives a damn about your name only your skill you have to earn the right so if I ever hear you put down your teammates again by stating your better because of your name I will have you thrown off my team and you can learn how to use your Sharigan on your own." Kakashi drops Sasuke. "Remember those who break the rules are trash those who abandon a comrade are worst."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei."

"Good now then lets head inside I'm sure you're all hungry." Naruto and Sakura nod as all three follow Kakashi back to Tazuna's house.

"Oh did you all enjoy your training?"

"Yeah when Kakashi-sensei wants to he can be a great teacher." Kakashi face faults as Sakura chuckles.

"Thanks Naruto."

"It's time for supper." The ninjas sit down as a young boy walks in the house and goes up stairs without saying anything.

"That was Inari you will have to excuse him he hasn't been the same for a long time." The ninjas just nod.

Three days later

Kakashi watched with pried. Sakura was getting closer to having the needed chakra to start running up the tree. As for Naruto and Sasuke they were still dead even running up the tree but they were over three-fourths the way up it now. Kakashi wasn't too pressed for time knowing that the injuries to Zabuza would leave him unable to fight for another four days. "Ok good job everyone lets head back." The kids nod as they stand and follow Kakashi back to Tazuna's.

With Zabuza

Zabuza sighed he hated being bed ridden. "Zabuza-san I'm back."

"What took you so long Haku?"

"Sorry it took me longer to find the herbs I needed."

"I see." Haku just smiled as he started to mix the herbs. "Well I hope you don't mind waiting longer that little shrimp is coming." Haku's smile faded as he replaced his mask. Gato kicked in the door to Zabuza's hideout.

"Well look at this the big bad 'Demon' hiding and licking his wounds."

"What do you want Gato?"

"I'm paying you good money so I respect results do you hear me." He reaches out to Zabuza only for Haku to grab his arm and break it.

"Do not touch Zabuza-san."

"Ow you damn fuck." His two ronin get between him and Haku. "I want results and soon or else." Gato left with his two wannabe samurai following him.

"That was not needed Haku." Zabuza moves the blankets to show he had a kunai at the ready to kill the man.

"I know Zabuza-san but still." Haku takes of the mask as he smiles. Zabuza just shakes his head as Haku goes back to mixing herbs.

At Tazuna's

Everyone was laughing and having a good time when Inari walked down the steps and stopped on the landing. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you trying to fight Gato?"

"Because that's what we were asked to do."

"But why what do you know about suffering our suffering you can't beat him no one can." Naruto stands up.

"Listen who cares about Gato he's just some grubby little business man who hides behind his money."

"You don't get it all those who face Gato die." Naruto slams his hands on the table.

"Listen you don't know that has anyone even tried to stand up to him."

"Why do you care?"

"Because that person was a true hero and I'd like to see him."

"Well you can't he's dead just like you'll all be."

"Listen just because one man couldn't do anything doesn't mean someone else can't and for your information we know about suffering."

"Ah yeah right."

"I grew up with out my parents Sasuke watched his brother kill his entire clan and Kakashi-sensei had to watch almost everyone he cared for die before him so don't tell me we don't know about suffering." Naruto heads to the door.

"Naruto."

"Let him go Sakura." Sakura just nods as Inari goes running to his room. Naruto sighed as he walked through the forest not really sure where he was going. He soon arrived to the clearing and walked all the way up his tree and just sat in one of the highest branches thinking about his past.

Next morning

Kakashi was not surprised to find Naruto at the spot they had been using for the last couple of days. "Oi Naruto wake up time for training." Naruto almost fell out of the tree but held on.

"Don't do that Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi just chuckles as he has Naruto and Sasuke go back to running up the tree why Sakura walked up hers. Both boys were pushing each other to the utmost limits as Sasuke noticed Naruto slowly started to pass him. Sasuke kicked it to another gear to take back the lead and Naruto went harder to catch up in the end both boys ran all the way up the tree on the same try.

"Good job Sasuke Naruto rest a couple of minutes and see if you can do it again if you can then you will have mastered tree walking." Both boys nod. "Sakura you rest as well if Naruto and Sasuke have mastered tree walking then I will help all three of you with some other stuff." Sakura nods as she sits down. After a couple of minutes both boys focus and run at their tree and go right up it. "Good you have mastered tree walking now to work on taijutsu Sakura you and me are up first." Sakura pales but nods. "Ok use all your skills to fight me."

"Um sensei didn't you say it would take all three of us to beat you?" She face faults when she sees he is reading his book and not paying her attention.

"Hum did you say something Sakura?" Sakura had a tic mark.

"You're underestimating me sensei."

"Oh…" He flips a page. "Prove it." Sakura pulls out a kunai and charges she stabs only for Kakashi to side step without looking up. "Is that it?" Sakura turns and flings the kunai, which he catches with out looking. "Try again." Sakura rushed him and threw a punch, which he sidestepped. She turns only for him to spin and trip her from behind and then mounts her as he held her hands over her head. "Pretty girls like you are usually raped before they get killed." Sakura shivers. "Next Naruto." Kakashi gets up as Sakura walks away. Naruto was a little pissed with how Kakashi had treated Sakura. "Are you angry Naruto that I told Sakura the truth?" Naruto growls. "Sorry but its true her clothing screams look at me I'm weak and pathetic and please rape me." Naruto concedes to his anger and flies at Kakashi with impressive speed. Kakashi puts away the book and gets serious blocking and dodging Naruto's attacks. He started to just dodge as he felt the force behind Naruto's strikes and they were a little unnerving to the jonin. In the end Kakashi was able to flip Naruto to the ground and put a kunai to his throat. "And you 'kill me orange' really and that stupid sexy no jutsu if you used that against the enemy they may forget you're a male and rape you too of course females might rape you anyways." Kakashi moved as Naruto rolled away and massaged his neck. "Sasuke your turn." Sasuke walked up and activated his sharigan eyes. "Hum maybe I shouldn't have helped you activate those you seem to have grown more cocky."

"I got the skills to back it up."

"Prove it." Sasuke rushed Kakashi but he was done playing games and took Sasuke down immediately. "All bark no bite as an Inuzuka would say." Kakashi sighs. "You are the biggest problem with this team no respect for me or your teammates and fear fear that if you let us get close Itachi will come and kill us well guess what get over it we are ninjas we can die any moment so stop letting Itachi rule your life." Kakashi moves as Sasuke just lies there. "Naruto you fear your anger learn to use it to help you protect those close to you Sasuke you let anger consume you learn to let others help you fight it and Sakura just train when you can and you will get better also act more like a ninja now then you three do whatever I'm going back to Tazuna's." Kakashi leaves letting his words sink in.

"I do wear 'kill me orange' don't I?" Sakura just nods. Sasuke gets up and walks off. Soon Naruto leaves as well as Sakura sits there and thinks about what Kakashi said. Sakura has a sudden vision of Zabuza standing over some guy who's on his knees then the man falls over dead missing his head. Sakura shook her head. "Who was that?" She knew it wasn't Tazuna or any of them so who. Sakura got up and walked back to Tazuna's. She enters and walks upstairs and knocks on the boy's door.

"Come in." Sakura opens the door. "Hello Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei I had another one it was of Zabuza he killed some little guy cut of his head."

"Hum well then maybe we need to talk to him before we fight."

"Huh?"

"You'll see anyways tomorrow we go to the bridge if I know Zabuza he will force himself to fight."

"Ok then Kakashi-sensei." She goes to her room but notices Sasuke walking up the stairs. She smiles but Sasuke just looks at her then leans in and whispers.

"Kakashi is right that stuff will lead to you getting raped by enemy ninjas and you are useless." Sasuke walks into the room as Sakura tries not to cry as she goes to her room. She falls asleep and has nightmares all night.

Next morning

Sakura was dead tired, as she had barely slept due to her nightmares. It included her drunk of a father beating her and then rapping her mother in front of her. No one not even Ino knew about her father. Of course he wasn't her real father he was her step dad. In fact that was why she was so scared of Naruto who was so nice to her. Kito had been so nice before her mom married him then he started drinking and gambling and soon he was abusing both of them. She remembered the worse event three weeks ago. She was trying to sleep when he came staggering in to her room. He yelled and Sakura jumped. He slapped her and then grabbed her nightshirt and ripped it from her body. She was crying as he put his hands on her boobs and started to mess with them. Just as she was afraid he would try to do more her mother entered and yelled at him. He turned on her and slapped her. She fell to the floor and her father was soon upon her punching her all over then he pulled down her underwear and started fucking her there right in front of Sakura on her floor. After an hour he left her mom was bleeding from her lip and oozing cum from her cunt. She crawled over to Sakura and comforted her not worried about herself. "Sakura-chan you ok?" Sakura was brought out of the memory by Naruto.

"Yeah just thinking."

"Ok then."

"Tazuna-san are you ready."

"Yes Kakashi lets go to the bridge."

"Why don't Inari and Tsunami-san come as well that way we can protect them just in case Gato goes after them."

"Good idea Inari hun come her we're going with grandpa to the bridge." Inari comes down and they leave. It is an uneventful time as they just sit around watching Tazuna and his workers building the bridge. They even watch as Tazuna talks one of his workers out of quitting on the project. Kakashi starts to wonder if Zabuza wasn't going to show up when a light fog started to roll in. Kakashi notices the chakra in the air and acts.

"Tazuna-san you might want to get your workers off the bridge he's here." Tazuna nods and calls for the workers to follow him. "Sakura make sure they make it off and stay by Tazuna to protect him."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." The fog starts to get thicker and thicker when they hear a chuckle come from it. Sasuke starts to shake.

"Well Kakashi looks like you did nothing why I was away I mean look at him he's still shaking." Zabuza and the hunter nin walk out of the fog. "What do you think Haku?"

"He is even more pathetic then I thought Zabuza-san."

"I'm shaking from excitement." Kakashi eye smiles.

"Sasuke take on the fake hunter nin Naruto watch for an opening and strike when it is most opportune." Naruto nods as Sasuke runs forwards. Haku intercepts him and the two clash kunai against senbon needle.

"It seems I hold an advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have water and one of your hands is occupied I on the other hand don't have that problem." Haku start to run through half hand sings and stomps on the ground causing the water to come up and form needles, which turn to ice. They fly at Sasuke but he is able to dodge them by jumping back. Naruto is watching closely why Zabuza and Kakashi start to walk towards one another. Zabuza notices that Kakashi has not revealed his sharigan eye yet.

"Oh think you can beat me without your secret weapon Hatake."

"No just wanted to talk first."

"Oh?"

"Yeah how is Gato these days."

"Oh that little fuck he's fine besides the broken hand Haku gave him." Kakashi just nods. 'Hum looks like Sakura saw Zabuza kill Gato interesting.' On the other end of the incomplete bridge hidden by the fog Gato sneered. What he didn't know was he leaked some killing intent and both Zabuza and Kakashi picked up on it. Zabuza nodded to Kakashi and started to lift the fog. This catches Naruto Sasuke and Haku off guard and they turn to the jonin only to see them looking at the other end of the bridge. They turn to it to see a small man in a business suit standing in front of a lot of thugs.

"What the?"

"Looks like you were right Haku he never planed on paying us."

"So what you think you can take all my men and win." Zabuza grins.

"Lets find out Haku come on." Haku walks over to Zabuza as Naruto and Sasuke come over to Kakashi.

"What do we do sensei."

"Well Gato plans on killing our client so we remove the threat which is now his small army of thugs."

"Ha please after we finish with you my men will enjoy playing with your little female teammate hell I might send her to the brothel make some money off her." Naruto growls as Sasuke just rolls his eyes.

"Wrong move Gato go get them boys." Naruto and Sasuke run forwards as does Haku why Kakashi and Zabuza watch. Naruto ducks under a guys sword slash and punches him in the gut and then kicks him in the chin. Sasuke pulls out a kunai and flips over a man with a spear and throws it into the back of his skull. Haku pulls out senbon needles and riddles a few guys with them. Naruto pulls out some shuriken and throws them. The guys smirks thinking he can easily dodge them but then Naruto does the multi shadow clone shuriken jutsu turning five shuriken into fifty with half finding the mark as the man falls over dead. Kakashi and Zabuza finally enter the battle mowing down men left and right. Kakashi sidesteps a sword thrust and cuts the guys neck. Zabuza cleaves the top half of a mans head off scalping him. Gato starts to panic as his men start jumping off the bridge to escape death. He backs up and gets ready to climb down his ladder when Naruto comes up behind him and grabs him by the arm and pulls him back up onto the bridge. Naruto proceeds to punch Gato in the gut and then grab his other arm and bring his elbow down on his shoulder dislocating his arm.

"Oi brat let me finish him." Naruto looks over at Zabuza who is covered in blood. "Besides I've killed in cold blood you haven't so let me finish of the little pest." Naruto nods and steps away from the man who is on his knees.

"Zabuza please I'll pay just kill them and the bridge builder." Zabuza seems to think it over.

"Nah killing you is more fun." With that he swings his sword and takes of Gato's head. Sakura saw Zabuza standing at the end of the bridge and then a small body drops missing its head.

"Wow."

"Yeah that was disturbing how they cut through Gato's men." They turn and come back to the other side of the bridge where Zabuza shakes hands with Kakashi.

"Well we have no reason to be here so we'll probably leave soon."

"You sure you could come to Konoha and ask for asylum from Mist."

"I'll think on it Haku come on." Haku nods and follows Zabuza.

"Well Tazuna-san just to be on the safe side we will wait till you complete the bridge to leave it will give us time to continue training."

"Alright leave it to me I'll get this bridge done supper fast so you can head home." Kakashi just nods as he and his students watch Tazuna and his men go back to work ignoring the dead bodies and blood.

"You guys did it." Naruto looks at Inari who is smiling.

"Told you so." Inari just nods.

Four days latter

The entire village they had helped save was seeing off team seven. Naruto was the saddest to leave, as he would miss Inari who had grown on him. Sakura was also a little sad to leave but was glad to be heading back home. Before they could leave someone shouted and from the nearby woods came two people. It was Zabuza and Haku. "I thought about it and it's more beneficial to seek asylum in Konoha so I guess we're coming with you." The gennin are surprised as Haku just smiles.

"Well then let's get going." Kakashi leads the way across the bridge with Sakura right behind him. She did not trust Zabuza as far as she could throw him. Sasuke and Naruto were behind her and Haku was behind them. Finally bringing up the rear was Zabuza. It took them three days to get back to Konoha much quicker then it had taken to make it to the land of Waves.

"Hey welcome back how did the mission go Kakashi."

"Oh good." The chunin on duty then noticed Zabuza.

"What the hell?" He and the other chunin got ready to fight before Kakashi waved them off.

"Calm down he's here to seek asylum from Mist." Zabuza just grinned as the chunin started to sweat but nodded and sat back down.

"Alright then have fun explaining that to the Hokage." Kakashi just nodded and lead the way to the hokage tower. The people gave the group a wide breath more because of Zabuza then Naruto who had started talking to Haku and the two had become friends. They entered the hokage tower and the secretary nearly had a heart attack seeing Zabuza.

"I still got it." Kakashi just sighed as the group went to the mission room to report to the hokage.

"Ah Kakashi-san you're back and I see you brought Zabuza with you." The hokage blinked and then shrugged not caring knowing he could take the jonin if it came to that.

"Yes Hokage-sama I'm proud to report that the mission was a success." The kage nods.

"So what happened?" Kakashi explained how they had fought Zabuza once and then put his team through training and then how they met Zabuza again but then Zabuza realized Gato was not going to pay him and so he ended his contract with the man and helped the Leaf nin wipe out Gato's small army of thugs and then how he offered to bring Zabuza and Haku to the village to seek asylum. "I see so the C-rank mission became B-ranked when you ran into the 'Demon Brothers' and then A-ranked when you faced off against Zabuza-san." Kakashi nods. "What the hell were you thinking taking Gennin on such a dangerous mission Hatake?" Kakashi gulped.

"Oi old man it was our decision and in the end we're stronger for it because it caused Kakashi-sensei to finally take our training seriously." The hokage calms down.

"Naruto thank you but that doesn't change the fact that you were endangered taking that risk."

"Hokage-sama we are ninjas taking risk is something we have to do." The hokage smiled.

"Good you all learned a valuable lesson then." The gennin just nodded. "Now then Zabuza-san Haku-san head outside and follow the ANBU member they will take you to your quarters why I think on giving you asylum."

"Thank you Hokage-sama come on Haku." Haku waves to Naruto who returns the gesture.

"Anything else Kakashi-san."

"Actually yes Naruto Sasuke head home I only need Sakura for this part." Naruto just nods in understanding as Sasuke sneers before they both leave. "Hokage-sama I am proud to announce that Sakura has awoken the Sight." Sarutobi goes wide-eyed.

"You mean."

"Yes Hokage-sama she can see glimpses of the future." Sakura looks guilty.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Well Hokage-sama I haven't told Naruto and Sasuke yet."

"I see well Kakashi what do you think."

"Go ahead Sakura you can tell them now." Sakura smiles as she runs out the door after the boys. The hokage and Kakashi walk over to a window and see both boys jus enter the courtyard. Sakura is running down the steps when she seems to space out. She sees herself sitting under a tree crying. She shakes her head ending the vision.

"What the?" She ignores it and continues down the stairs. She runs out the hokage tower and sees Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey guys wait up." Sasuke and Naruto stop as Sakura runs up to them.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Sasuke says nothing.

"Hey I got to tell you guys something I have a bloodline." Naruto and Sasuke blink. Before Naruto can say anything Sasuke answers.

"Please you have a bloodline don't lie."

"Oi teem Sakura-chan is not a liar."

"Shut up dead last."

"Sasuke stop picking on Naruto." Sasuke lost in his rage turns around and backhands Sakura. She holds her cheek as Naruto is stunned.

"You make me sick next your going to say your bloodline is what makes you hair pink or something." Sakura looks down. Before Naruto can say anything Sakura runs pass both of them crying.

"You asshole." Naruto turns and runs after Sakura. Sasuke looks shaken and thinks of going after the two but decides it's not a good idea at the moment he would see them latter.

"I see was this part of your plan Kakashi."

"This ends her fan girl stupidity and makes Sasuke think it was the only way to do it."

"I see how long is your team going to need."

"One month Hokage-sama."

"Then I will see you then for a mission." Kakashi nods and leaves the kage to get back to work.

With Sakura

She didn't know how long she ran but she ended up at the park and went in. She found a secluded spot and sat under a tree to cry. "Sakura-chan." She looked up surprised to see Naruto there.

"Oh Naruto hi." She rubbed her eyes as Naruto moved closer.

"Are you alright?" He knew it was a stupid question but it was the only thing he could think of.

"I've been better." Naruto sat down next to her and was surprised when Sakura leaned against him. "I just who knows I thought Sasuke was different then what he showed but I guess not."

"Well you don't know maybe he fells real bad right now." Sakura laughs.

"You know Naruto I think everything I thought Sasuke was was really you all along." Naruto blinks.

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is the guy I liked was never Sasuke it was always you but I just couldn't see it." Naruto blushes.

"Um are you sure Sakura?" Sakura looks at him and then kisses him on the cheek. Naruto has a hard time not fainting.

"Yes how about I give you that date at Ichiraku's ramen stand." Naruto smiles.

"Sure when do you want to do it?"

"Tonight at seven now I got to go to Ino's she will be able to help me with this better than you no offence."

"No yeah see you at seven." Sakura smiles as she walks off.

"Yes I got a date with Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumps up and runs off.

Yamanaka's flower shop

Sakura sighed as she knocked oh the door. "One minute." Liz Yamanaka opens the door. "Oh Sakura honey Ino is upstairs." Sakura nods and heads up the stairs. She knocks on Ino's door.

"Come in." Sakura opens the door.

"Hey Ino." Ino looks up from the magazine she is reading and smiles.

"Sakura your back."

"Yeah how's it going?"

"Good and you."

"It's been better." That is when Ino notices Sakura has been crying.

"What happened?" Sakura walks over and sits on Ino's bed.

"I tried to tell Naruto and Sasuke about my bloodline ability and Sasuke got angry and backhanded me."

"He what!" Ino looks pissed.

"Slapped me and told me I was pathetic and didn't give a damn about me." Ino pulls Sakura into a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"Better after talking to Naruto for a bit."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah he followed me to make sure I was alright even tried to tell me that Sasuke might have been sad over what he did."

"Yeah well not as sad as he will be the next time I see him."

"What do you mean?"

"The next time I see him I'm going to kick his ass."

"Thanks Ino."

"Don't mention it so what happened when you were talking to Naruto?" Sakura blushes.

"I may have told him that the guy I thought was Sasuke was really Naruto and um I'm meeting him at seven for a date."

"What your giving Naruto a date?"

"Yes."

"Well good for the two of you hope Hinata doesn't freak out."

"Oh crap I didn't even think of that."

"Don't sweat it I'm sure if Naruto felt that way for her he'd have been going out with her by now." Sakura just nods. "So what are you going to wear for your date?"

"Um this." Ino face faults.

"Oh come on forehead this is Naruto's dream come true you got to make him almost pass out with your hotness."

"I'm sure Naruto doesn't care about that."

"Maybe not but that doesn't mean you cant give him a show."

"Well I don't really have that type of stuff." Ino grins.

"Good thing I do." She gets up and walks over to her closet and opens the doors.

"Really."

"Yeah we wear about the same size I'm sure I can find you something."

"Thanks Ino."

"Yeah of course don't mention it."

"Hey can I stay the night?"

"Sure you can we can talk about your date." Sakura chuckles as Ino starts going through clothes. "Here we go and it's even red so he'll think its yours."

"Thanks Ino."

"Well we still got some time before your date what do you want to do?" Sakura grabs one of Ino's fashion magazines and the two sit and read it.

Seven Ichiraku's ramen stand

Naruto was nervous as he stood outside the ramen stand. He had changed into the only other clothes he had. A white shirt with the symbol of the village in red on it and a pair of blue jeans. He was pacing back and forth afraid he was going to screw up. "Hey Naruto." Naruto looked up and his heart almost stopped at seeing Sakura. Her hair was done into a ponytail and she was wearing a form fitting red shirt that had a v neck on it that sopped just above her breast. She was wearing a very short mini-skirt that just barely covered anything.

"Hey…Sakura-chan." Naruto was close to collapsing. Sakura walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"You ready." Naruto just nods and takes a hold of Sakura's hand and walks her into the ramen stand. The two sit down at the counter.

"Oi old man can we get a menu." Tenichi comes out of the back and is surprised to hear Naruto ask for a menu rather than a bowl of ramen.

"Sure Naruto." Then he sees Sakura sitting next to him. "Oh and who is your friend." Naruto blushed as Sakura giggled.

"This is Sakura-chan."

"Oh so this is the girl you talk about all the time." Naruto goes redder as Sakura smirks.

"Oh what's he say?"

"That you are a strong independent woman with the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen." Ayami walked out of the back smirking having quoted Naruto one of the many times he had talked about Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto whose face was totally red.

"Oh Naruto that's so sweet." She hugged him, which only caused Naruto to get even redder if that was even possible.

"Well I'm glad to see the girl who has stolen Naruto's heart." Sakura smiled as Tenichi hands the two a menu. Naruto seems to be on autopilot as he picked up the menu and looked over it. He was surprised to see some other stuff other than ramen on the menu.

"Um I'll have a salad and some chicken ramen." Sakura hands back the menu.

"I'll have some grilled fish." Naruto hands back his menu though everyone gives him a weird look. "What did I do something wrong oh man I knew it I'm so sorry Sakura-chan I messed up the date." Sakura just giggles.

"Silly we're just surprised you didn't order ramen."

"Oh." Naruto chuckles as he scratches the back of his head.

'He looks so cute when he does that.' Sakura sighed.

'Yeah he does.'

'Hu oh so your back.'

'Yeah well I'll let you get back to your date.' Inner Sakura goes away. It doesn't take long for the food to arrive. Naruto is a complete gentlemen slowly eating and enjoying his time with Sakura as they just talked about stuff. They finished their meal and Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Come on there's something I got to show you." He led Sakura to the stairs leading to the top of the hokage monument.

"What are we doing Naruto?"

"It's a surprise." Sakura just nods as Naruto leads her to his special spot. "Here we are." He sits down on the carved face of the fourth hokage. Sakura sits next to him. "This is where I come to think a lot now look at the sun." Sakura does and gasps. It is one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen.

"Wow it's so pretty."

"Yeah." Sakura looks over and sees Naruto is looking at her and she chuckles.

"Not as good looking as you." Naruto goes red.

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Don't mention it Naruto-kun." Sakura leans against him as Naruto has a hard time to fight back his blush. They sit there and finally the sun sets and the lights start to turn on in the village. "Wow this is just as pretty as the sun set."

"Yeah this is what made me make my decision that I would become Hokage so I could protect this village with my two hands."

"Well your going to need some help so count me in." Naruto smiles and has to fight not to lean in and kiss her. Sakura giggles. "It's ok to kiss me." Naruto doesn't waste a second as he kisses Sakura on the lips. She returns the kiss as they close their eyes. They break apart after a few seconds. "Well I got to go back to Ino's see you latter Naruto."

"Hold on let me walk you back." Sakura smiles as Naruto holds her hand as they walk back to Ino's. They just talk and finally come to Ino's house.

"I had a great night Naruto-kun." Naruto kisses Sakura's hand.

"See you later Sakura-chan." Sakura walks up and before she can even reach the door knob Ino opens the door and walks past her.

"Hi Ino."

"Listen up Naruto you hurt Sakura and I will beat you got it." Naruto gulps.

"Yes mam." Ino smiles.

"Good now then come on Sakura tell me what happened." She grabs Sakura's hand and drags her into the house.

Rouge: Done.

Chaos: Cool took you long enough.

Rouge: Its been like a week calm down.

Chaos: What ever.

Rouge: Please review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A Gifted Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter: 3

One month latter

Naruto and Sakura sat on a park bench holding hands as Sakura leaned against him. It had been a month since team seven had last been together a month since they had seen Kakashi or Sasuke. But most importantly it had been a month since they had been going out. Hinata had the opposite reaction then Ino and Sakura had expected. She was overjoyed to see Naruto so happy though she had warned Sakura that if she hurt Naruto Hinata would beat her to a pulp, and of course if she was single ask out Naruto. The two just sat there ignoring the looks villagers were giving them. Suddenly Naruto poked Sakura and pointed. Off in the distance was Sasuke and he was coming closer. "Do you want to leave?"

"No when team seven gets back together I will have to work with him might as well get this out of the way now." Naruto nods as Sasuke comes closer and sees Sakura and Naruto holding hands.

"Good you finally have a guy who cares for you." Sakura and Naruto are caught off guard. "Well I just came to say that team seven is back tomorrow we meet Kakashi-sensei."

"That's it."

"Actually no look Sakura I got angry lost my temper and did something stupid and because of that we all lost a month of our careers." Sasuke sighs. "This past month I was in a self imposed exile just staying in the Uchiha compound and training but I'm glad that you guys and the others have been together and being real ninjas why I was an idiot."

"You can say that again."

"I don't deserve you guys as teammates and I defiantly don't deserve your forgiveness but I am sorry."

"I forgive you Sasuke." Sasuke blinks.

"What but I…"

"Don't worry about it now that I look back you clearly weren't thinking clear you just reacted to your anger so I forgive you that and because of you I'm happy now with Naruto." Sasuke smiles.

"Well I'll see you guys at seven tomorrow morning."

"Wow that's a little late."

"Yeah he wants us there at five but since he's always late might as well show up at seven."

"Alright see you then." Sasuke nods and walks off.

"That was big of you Sakura-chan forgiving him."

"Yeah well he deserves another chance right Naruto-kun." Naruto just chuckles.

"Come on lets go see the others." The two stand up and walk out of the park. They head over to Akina's barbeque shack to see Choji Shikamaru and Ino already there.

"Hey you two." Naruto waves as Sakura runs over and hugs Ino. They sit down and soon Kiba Hinata and Shino arrive. "So how is everything?" Kiba groans.

"Kurenai-sensei is trying to kill me with training you guys are lucky."

"Oh."

"Yeah Asuma is as lazy as Shikamaru and you two have had a month off I swear Kurenai-sensei is making us do three times as much work to make up for you guys." Everyone chuckles.

"Actually we saw Sasuke earlier." Ino stabs a piece of chicken.

"Oh where has he been this past month?"

"Exile in his home."

"So what did he have to say?"

"We're to meet Kakashi-sensei tomorrow."

"Ah so you guys are finally back."

"Yep."

"Good then maybe I'll run across Sasuke and can kick his ass."

"Oi calm down Ino it's been a month." Ino gives Kiba a death glare.

"I won't calm down till I've kicked his ass."

"Well if you're at training ground seven tomorrow morning you will get your chance."

"I'll be training then."

"Or on another D-rank mission."

"Yeah that too." Ino sighs.

"Please as long as it aint chasing that goddamn cat I could care less." Everyone aggress to that. The rest of the meal goes by and then everyone goes their separate ways.

"So any visions lately Sakura."

"No I'm starting to wonder if I was just going crazy." Suddenly she spaces out. She sees something darting through the woods in front of her then sees it the damn cat Tora.

"Oi Sakura-chan." Sakura shakes her head.

"I think we are going to be chasing Tora tomorrow."

"Vision."

"Yep."

"Well damn." Sakura giggles.

"Well it's close to sunset Naruto-kun." Naruto smirks as they go to their spot on top of the hokage monument to watch the sunset. Soon Naruto and Sakura are watching the sunset. "I love this."

"Yeah no mater what if we are in the village we always met here at sundown deal."

"Deal." Sakura kisses Naruto's cheek. Soon the lights start to turn on in the village and Naruto walks Sakura back home.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan." Sakura waves as Naruto walks off. Sakura takes a deep breath and opens the door. She sees Toro passed out on the couch and sneaks to her room afraid of waking him.

Next morning

Naruto walked on to training ground seven and saw Sasuke already there. Then he notices the shiner on his right eye. "What the?"

"Ino and her team went by a little bit ago and I arrived early she saw me and called out to me I was caught off guard by her being so nice to me then she kneed me in the gut and punched me in the face she would have continued but Asuma-san grabbed her and carried her off." Naruto starts to snicker and then falls over laughing. "Oh yeah laugh it up dead last." That shut Naruto up.

"How have you been?"

"Good I'd ask you but I know you've been on cloud nine this past month." A sudden shout caused Naruto to turn and see his girlfriend come running over to him. Sakura gave him a hug.

"Hello Naruto-kun Sasuke."

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Hello Sakura." Sakura sees Sasuke's black eye.

"Ino?" Sasuke just nods.

"Yo glad to see you all here." The kids smile as Kakashi appears.

"Kakashi-sensei." All three say with much respect in their voice.

"What happened Sasuke?" Sasuke blushes

"Um Ino showed me how upset she was with what I did to her friend."

"Ah well then ok."

"Wait a minute did you just blush?"

"So what."

"Ha someone's got a crush on Ino." Sasuke slaps his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Idiot what if she hears you." Sasuke blinks as he just noticed he admitted Naruto was right. Kakashi chuckles.

"Well Sasuke you can pursue your love interest latter right now we have a D-rank mission to complete."

"What but last time we did an A-rank mission."

"Yes and our team fell apart we need to work on team work which we did not have before." Naruto sighs. "Ok I already got our mission we have to find Tora the cat."

"No!" Everyone looks at Sasuke.

"What's wrong it's just a cat."

"From hell."

"I agree with Sasuke."

"Oh please you two are over reacting."

"Please Sakura-chan you've never been scratched by the thing."

"That's because you scare it you have to be gentle with the cat." Sasuke and Naruto grumble as they follow Kakashi.

"The cat was last seen in the vicinity so spread out and look for the little fur ball remember to use the radio communicators."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." The four of them set their communicators and the gennin start to look for the cat why Kakashi reads his book. After an hour Kurenai happens to walk by with her team.

"Skirting your duties again Kakashi."

"Oh Kurenai didn't see you there no my team is looking for Tora." Kiba and Shino both shudder.

"Oh and why aren't you helping?"

"They need to be able to work together before I worry about them being able to work for me." Suddenly Sasuke's voice comes over the com.

"I've spotted Tora moving in."

"We are on our way Sasuke."

"Looks like they found the cat." Kakashi sighs before Sasuke curses under his breath.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"I'm looking for Tora the cat he just went by."

"Oh please like I'd fall for that you came to get revenge." Ino starts throwing kunai at Sasuke.

"You crazy woman quite throwing those at me."

"CRAZY I'll show you!" Suddenly Ino can't move. "Shikamaru release me right now." Shikamaru sighs.

"Sasuke is telling the truth Tora ran by why you weren't looking."

"Oi Sasuke we got the cat now come on you can flirt with Ino latter."

"What Naruto I thought I told you to shut up about that." Sasuke and team seven leave but Ino has the decency to blush.

"I'll get you latter Sasuke you hear me." Kiba and Shino are laughing why Hinata giggles.

"Man I feel bad for Sasuke."

"Well me and my team need to go goodbye Kakashi-san." Kakashi just nods as team eight walks off. Soon team seven returns.

"Good job you guys by the way Sasuke you left your com on."

"Huh." He looks at it and groans. "Great."

"Yes Kiba Shino and Hinata had some fun with your flirting."

"I wasn't flirting." Kakashi just eyed smiled as the team headed to the hokage tower. Kakashi took in his team and smiled Sasuke had changed very little in appearance but Sakura and Naruto had changed quite a bit. The only thing Sasuke did was change his khaki shorts for blue denim shorts. Naruto now wore a black short sleeved shirt and black pants. Sakura was wearing a pair of red shorts and a red tee shirt but she carried herself with an air of confidence that was missing before. They soon arrived to the hokage tower and took Tora to the Fire daimyo's wife who grabbed the cat and nearly crushed it in a hug.

"Poor cat I'd run away too." Sakura giggles as she grabs Naruto's hand. Team seven walk into the mission room surprised to see team eight still their.

"Ah Kakashi-san mission was a success I presume."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Good all that's left is for team ten to get here then I have a special mission for all of you." Sasuke pales. Just then the door open and in walks team ten. Ino sees Sasuke and gets ready to kick his ass but Asuma puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head no.

"Now's not the place Ino." Ino huffs and walks to the other side of the room getting as far away as possible from Sasuke. Sarutobi smiles.

"Ah young love." Sasuke and Ino blush.

"I do not love that jerk." Sasuke eye twitches.

"Yeah who could love a psycho like you anyways." Ino turns to attack but Asuma once again intervenes. The hokage just chuckles.

"Now then that you are all here I have a special mission for you."

"What is it Hokage-sama."

"Simple some children went missing from Iruka during a survival training exercise at the academy and we need to find them."

"What please Naruto-kun could do this mission all by himself he's great with kids he could probably get them to play follow the leader right back to the academy."

"Aw thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto kisses her hand as she giggles.

"Yes well I think this is a good way to have you all work together besides it's ten kids and they could be all over the place now then you all get to work." The kids all nod and follow their senseis to the academy. They arrive and head to the woods behind the academy.

"Ok then I think we need to split up the teams."

"Yes I agree each of us one member to a group."

"Right."

"Ok Sakura Hinata and Shikamaru are one team."

"Naruto Kiba and Choji are team two." Asuma gives the other two a look then sighs.

"Shino will go with Sasuke and Ino then." Sasuke and Ino look at each other why Shino slumps in defeat.

"Ok then set your coms and get to work." The kids set their coms and split into their groups and start to enter the woods.

"So Sakura you treating Naruto good?" Hinata looks at the pink haired girl.

"Of course Hinata I'm in no hurry to get you angry at me." Shikamaru sighs.

"Can we just find the kids and get back to the academy."

"Oh alright Shikamaru." Hinata turns around and leads the way.

"So Naruto is being with Sakura as good as you thought?"

"Nope." Choji and Kiba both falter.

"What?"

"Yeah it's better." Choji and Kiba chuckle.

"Ok come on I smell something this way." Kiba leads the way. Shino was twitching. Why was he twitching? Because as soon as they were out of sight of the jonin Ino started a fight with Sasuke so why Shino was trying to communicate with the bugs in the area to find the kids Sasuke was busy dodging punches and kicks from Ino.

"Come on Ino that the best you got." Ino growled as she slumped in defeat.

"I give up." Sasuke blinks.

"Huh?" Suddenly Ino runs at him and tackles him and starts to rain down punches to his face.

"Crazy and psycho you little ass take that." She stands up and smirks as Sasuke is now covered in bruises.

"If you two are done some of the children are this way." Shino points off to the left and walks off with Ino right behind him as Sasuke was slow to get up and rubbed his face.

"She will be the death of me I swear." Naruto Kiba and Choji arrive to a clearing to see some kids sitting around.

"Well look who's playing hooky?" The kids look up and see them standing there.

"Oh come on we are bored just let us stay here."

"Sorry guys but can't do it we are on a mission to find you so please don't make it any harder than it has to be."

"I know I'll fight one of you I win we stay you guys win we'll come with you."

"What you think you can take a ninja kid."

"Please you guys just graduated your about as much a ninja as I am."

"He's right Kiba."

"Thanks Naruto fine first one to knock down their opponent and pin him wins."

"Deal so who is it."

"I'll do this if you guys don't mind."

"Go right ahead Naruto." Naruto and the kid stand across from each other. The kid charges and goes for a kick, which Naruto sidesteps. He turns as Naruto sweeps his legs pout from under him and pins him to the ground with his knee.

"What no way."

"Yeah he's one of the best at taijutsu in our class."

"Better luck next time kid." He just sighs as he gets up and signals for the other two too follow.

"A deals a deal come on guys." They grumble but follow the older kids back to the academy.

"There they are." Hinata jumps down followed by Sakura and Shikamaru to find some kids looking around.

"Great we've already been here before."

"That's ok we're here to help." The kids look over to see the ninjas.

"Oh good can you show us the way back to the academy."

"Yep follow us." The kids fall in line behind Shikamaru and follow the others back. Shino was slowly losing his control. He was talking to the bugs in the area and could sense the bugs on Kiba and Hinata heading back to the academy. Shino sighed as the kids and Ino laughed at Sasuke. Ino had managed to bait the Uchiha to try and attack her only for Ino to sidestep the charge and trip Sasuke. The end result Sasuke wound up falling into the nearby stream.

"Come the others have finished their objectives let's get back." Shino lead the laughing children and Ino as Sasuke slowly brought up the rear. It didn't take long for all three groups to get back to the jonin sensei's position. Everyone saw the state of Sasuke and most burst out laughing. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Ok well done you kids go back to Iruka-san and the others follow us back to the Hokage tower." Everyone follows the jonin why Sasuke and Ino stay as far from each other as possible. They finally make it back and see the hokage smiling.

"Welcome back." He takes in Sasuke and cant help but chuckle. "Now then I hope you all learned a lesson from Sasuke and Ino-san it is not a good idea to flirt why on mission." Sasuke and Ino blush.

"I was not flirting."

"Yeah if this is her flirting I'd rather she go back to acting how she did in the academy at this rate she'll be the death of me."

"Oh really let's put that theory to test." Asuma grabs Ino and holds her in place.

"Please Ino not in front of the Hokage." Ino just pouts.

"Ok well I guess it's time you all work on your teams skills I'll see you all tomorrow." The hokage watched as the group left. He chuckled at the glare Ino shot Sasuke ah young love.

Training ground seven

Kakashi looked at his three students. He could not be prouder of them Naruto and Sakura had started to act more like ninja why Sasuke was building bonds to the village. "Ok I think we should still work on taijutsu as you know most battles are up close and personal." The kids nod. "So since I know you all don't stand a chance one on one all three of you will fight me at once that will help with your team work and taijutsu at once ready begin." All three ran to the woods and formed a group why Kakashi decided against pulling out his book just to be on the safe side.

"Ok are best bet is to try and distract him and sneak hits in."

"Right should I busy him with clones." Sasuke nods. "Shadow clone jutsu." Seven Naruto's appeared and charged the jonin.

"Ok why Naruto does that Sakura we will create some basic clones and after he's been fighting for a bit the three of us will jump in if we are lucky he will have started to think all our clones are fake thus he wont be ready for me or Sakura to be a real threat." Nodding the three hunkered down as the Sasuke and Sakura clones entered the fray. Kakashi smiled at lees they were working together even if this tactic had flaws it still worked. Why he didn't worry about Sakura doing the shadow clone jutsu that did not mean Sasuke could not have picked it up with his sharigan. He ignored the Sakura clone that threw a punch as it went right through him. He moved to block a kick from a Sasuke clone only for it to go through him. The Naruto clone followed up with a punch, which Kakashi blocked. The clone undeterred threw his other fist but it was also blocked. Before Kakashi could dispel the clone it head butted him. Kakashi was not too affected by it but the follow up kick from another Naruto clone who jumped over the first did make him stumble a bit. Another Sakura clone came up and he thanked god that he knew it was fake as it passed through him. The Sasuke clone that followed went for a kick at his chest but as before though he would of blocked it the attack went through him.

'Hum maybe Sakura and Sasuke only sent basic clones that will make this easier.' It was a mistake he would pay for latter. As another clone of Naruto went for a punch Kakashi sidestepped and took his eyes away from where his students were and so Sasuke signaled they enter the fray. Kakashi dispatched of the clone and turned and knew something was wrong. There were still seven Naruto's in the field and now another Sakura and Sasuke had shown up which could only mean one thing the real ones were in the field now. He acted quickly taking down another Naruto clone and sidestepped an attack from what he hoped was a Sakura clone. A Sasuke clone rushed him from his left and a Naruto clone from his right he waited for the last moment and then jumped causing the two to run into each other of course the Naruto clone went through the Sasuke clone. Kakashi sighed as he brought out his arm and grabbed a kunai thrown at him he had caught Sakura throw it and was ready to fling it back when the kunai poofs into Naruto who tries to hit him. Kakashi blocks the move and punches Naruto who dispels. In the smoke he can't see Sasuke jump up and throw a kick but does sense it but doesn't but up a good enough guard and is sent towards the ground. Sakura gets in position and kicks Kakashi in the back right at Naruto and two clones. The two clones kick Kakashi under the chin and send him up in the air as the real Naruto jumped off them into the air and flipped hitting an ax kick that sent Kakashi to the ground. The three students were shocked that they had been able to do so much to their sensei. Though when the dust cleared he was not there.

"What the where did he go?" In the woods Kakashi cursed if he had not replaced himself at the last moment then he would be on the ground and in a little pain.

'They are doing much better then I expected so I will have to truly test them.' Kakashi seems to appear out of nowhere and punches a clone right into two others ending all three of them.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei looks like he means business." The other two nod.

"Ok I think we should just end the clones and fight."

"Alright if you say so." Naruto Sakura and Sasuke end the clones leaving only the four of them in the field.

"Ah conceding defeat."

"No we need all the chakra we have to fight you." Sasuke and Sakura nod as all three get into a ready stance.

"Alright its your funeral." Kakashi runs at them but Sasuke has activated his sharigan and can see him.

"Naruto Sakura on my word move." Both nod. "Now!" The three jump to the side as Kakashi appears having tried to roundhouse kick all three of them.

"Very good." Kakashi runs at Naruto.

"Naruto on your left." Naruto catches Kakashi at the last moment and blocks the punch. Kakashi goes for a leg sweep but Naruto jumps over his attack. He lashes out with a kick but Kakashi blocks it and punches Naruto in the gut. Sakura comes up behind going for a kick but he blocks it and throws Sakura into Naruto. Sasuke comes up and throws a punch that Kakashi blocks. He throws a punch but Sasuke blocks and flips trying to bring his heel down on Kakashi's head but Kakashi shifts his arm and blocks it. Kakashi shrugs Sasuke away and as he lands hits an uppercut on Sasuke sending him air borne. Before Kakashi can continue he rolls to his left as some kunai and shuriken go buzzing by him. Kakashi turns and blocks the punch from Naruto and kicks him away. Sakura jumps over Naruto and throws a punch with more power than Kakashi expected and she forces him to stagger back. Sasuke comes up behind and leg sweeps him but as Sakura goes to punch him why he is down Kakashi rolls and she hits the ground kicking up some dust. Kakashi sweeps her legs out from under her and jumps away as Naruto comes crashing down to earth with a kick. Kakashi back flips to his feet and blocks Sasuke's kick and throws him at Naruto. Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm and spins launching him back at Kakashi. Kakashi blocks Sasuke's punch and ducks under the kick from Naruto. He flips Sasuke around and elbows him in the back. As Sasuke staggers from the shot he blocks Naruto's punch and throws Naruto into Sasuke. Kakashi ducks Sakura's punch and elbows her in the gut. He follows up by pulling out a kunai and grabbing her in a headlock and puts the kunai at her neck.

"Dead." Sakura sighs and sits down as Kakashi runs at Naruto and Sasuke. He swipes but Naruto and Sasuke both dodge him. He throws the kunai at Sasuke and runs at Naruto. As Sasuke grabs the kunai he sees it has an exploding tag on it he throws it right before it goes off sending up smoke. Kakashi lands a punch on Naruto and follows up by tripping him. Before he can pull out a second kunai though Naruto grabs some dirt and throws it in Kakashi's eye and kicks him away. Sasuke goes for a punch to the back of his head but Kakashi senses him and ducks under the punch. Kakashi spins and kicks Sasuke in the back as he rubs his eye. "Good job Naruto you have impaired me." Kakashi grabs a kunai and blocks Naruto's kunai swipe. The two start to clash with kunai before Sasuke enters with his own kunai causing Kakashi to fight both of them which was hard enough with one eye only yet alone an eye that was being agitated by dirt. "Ok then you two have proven worthy." Kakashi jumps back gaining distance and then moves his headband up revealing his sharigan eye. "Let's try this again shall we." Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and nod. Kakashi maybe taking them for real now and they may lose but he was going to earn his victory.

"Remember Naruto he killed Sakura." Naruto bristled a little at the comment and looked over to Sakura who smiled at him.

"Right let's make him pay." Naruto rushes in with Sasuke right behind him. Kakashi ducked Naruto's flying slash and blocked Sasuke's thrust. The three became a swirling mass of steel and sparks as Sasuke and Naruto attacked from all sides why Kakashi blocked every attack.

"Really this is the best you can do after I killed one of your teammates remind me not to have either one of you avenge my death anytime soon." Naruto growls and moves even faster and scratches Kakashi who is surprised by this. "That's better." Kakashi ups his speed and continues to block everything that Naruto and Sasuke throw at him. Kakashi blocks a swipe from Naruto and moves to the side causing Sasuke to miss his side by inches and elbows back knocking Sasuke back. Naruto goes to cut him across his gut but Kakashi leans back and lashes out cutting Naruto's check and then kicks Naruto in the chest. He is quick to take advantage and creates a shadow clone to go after Sasuke why he deals with Naruto. Naruto goes to stab him but Kakashi spins around him and puts his kunai to Naruto's throat. "Dead." Naruto looks down before sitting down. Sasuke takes out the clone and charges Kakashi but he moves and trips Sasuke and puts the kunai to the back of his head. "And dead congrats you all died but you lasted longer than I thought and pushed me farther then I thought so good job." Kakashi eye smiles as his three students get up. "I will see you all tomorrow." The kids nod and Kakashi pulls out his porn book and heads off.

"See you guys tomorrow." Sasuke goes back to the Uchiha compound.

"What do you want to do Sakura?"

"Let's got take a shower and meet the others for some food." Naruto nods as the two walk off.

Rouge: Done.

Chaos: Wow nice work I guess.

Rouge: 'Sweatdrops' Thanks.

Chaos: Yeah you're welcome.

Rouge: Please review.


End file.
